


SubZsasz

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is getting bored with killing, it doesn`t give him the same thrill anymore. He needs something knew, something different. On a visit to The foxglove he meets you and the rest is history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SubZsasz

The pale, bald man would come like clockwork every Friday. The first time Victor came to the Foxglove he saw you on the stage wearing a black leather bodysuit with straps and metal spikes. Your nipples peeked out between the straps that covered your full breasts. You had a man on a leash crawling on all four, dominating him, making him beg for you to punish him for his bad behavior. The sight made his cock rock hard and he knew you had to be the one who showed him the ways of this world. He had requested for you and once a week since then he would come.

In his line of work he had to be ruthless and emotionless, that was no problem for him. He never felt remorse over the people he killed, after all it was only business, nothing personal. He even enjoyed the feeling of having power of someones life, over whatever this person lived or died. But he had started to feel bored, the thrilling feeling of killing started to subside. He needed something more to feel alive again.

The first time he came here was actually for work. Penguin had order the assasin of a mob boss that frequently visit the Foxglove. He had been on stakeout, following the mans movement, searching for the best place for the hit. That’s when he saw you on stage. He couldn’t take his eyes away, the way you dominated the man made his cock react instantly. And that’s when he knew that this was the thrill he were looking for.

“Please Mistress, I will behave,” Victor husked. His wrists were restrained to the bed frame and you stroke the whip along his chest. “Now now, my little assasin, you been a bad boy and must be punished,” you said firmly. Victor licked his lips in anticipation, all he wanted was for you to punish him, he needed to feel that pleasurable pain rush trough his body. “I know, I’ve been so very bad Mistress.”

You chuckled and gave him his first stroke with the whip. It was hard but you knew he could take it, he wanted it. Victor moaned out his pleasure and you whipped again and again making him squirm and beg. “Please! I…I can’t take anymore. I will be a good boy for you Mistress.“ Smirking at him you replied, “Off course you will.”  
Opening up the buttons on the crotch of your bodysuit, you positioned yourself over Victor’s face. “Now eat me out!“ you ordered. You lowered down, your pussy so close to his face his nose touch your folds. “You better make me cum or I have to punish you again!” Victor obliged to your order and started licking and sucking on your dripping pussy. You lowered a bit further down so he could fuck you with his tongue. Darting his tongue in and out you soon felt that burning sensation build up inside you.  
“Stop it!” you commanded. Getting of Victor’s face you pushed down your high heel in to his chest. “What a disappointment you are! A big bad assasin like you, can’t even make a woman cum. You are pathetic!” you spitted, knowing how much he loved your insults. His dark, black eyes burned with angry passion and his cock twitched hard from hearing your words.

Smiling wickedly you said, “ I think you need a harder punishment this time.” Victor stared at you with curiosity and excitement, not knowing what you had in mind. But he knew you and what that delicious wicked mind off yours could come up with. You restrained his legs to the bed also, so he was totally in your mercy. Standing over him you slowly pushed one of your high heels into his balls. The sensation made Victor hitch his breath and groan. It felt… weird…but so fucking good! The pain flared up branches on both sides of his lower abdomen and his cock started throbbing hard. “Please Mistress, I…I can’t hold back much longer. I need to be inside you, to cum inside you.”

Smirking at him you replied, “ Well you have been a good boy, and I need to fucking cum to. Hopefully your cock can do the job better then your tongue,” you mocked. Victor gritted his teeth but his eyes betrayed him as you saw the dark, aroused gaze in them. You straddled him with your back against his face and slowly impaled his rigid length.  
“Ahhh.“ Victor moaned, finally he were inside you and you started riding him fast, hard and relentless. Then you changed your pace, you lowered yourself all the way to the base, took him all in and started grinding back and forth. He thrusted his hips, making his cock press against your sweet spot with every grind. Victor groaned and grunted. He stared amazed at your well rounded ass shaking with every thrust.

“Please realese me, I need to touch you,” he panted. “ Hmph, do…you really think…I want your… filthy hands… touching me!“ Victor grunted at your words, they made him even more close to his realese and he felt his cock twitching. Grinding faster on his cock you felt both his and your own orgasm approach. Victor quickened his thrusts and suddenly he gave a few last plunges inside your slick pussy. Your orgasm hit you hard and you climaxed, your eyes rolled, your back arched and you clenched around his shaft. Rolling waves of heated juices coated your pussy and it rolled down to cover Victor’s cock. He came at the same time, with your pussy clenching around him. His cum mixed with your juices as it ran down his lenght.

“ Fuck, that was…amazing.“ Victor puffed out his words, totally exhausted. Without a word you got of him, fixed your outfit and untied him. “I guess we will be seeing each other next week.” You stated rather then asked. Then you left the room leaving Victor still panting on the bed.


End file.
